Eps2.8 h1dden pr0cess.axx/Summary
In the daytime, Terry Colby gives an advance copy of his book, "The Last Honest Man", to Phillip Price in the CEO’s office. Colby can’t believe Trump is running for President and believes he can get on the ticket with all the dirt he has. Price says politics is for puppets. He asks the former CTO to pull a favor with Winston Campbell, who has President Obama’s ear. Price wants the US ambassador to abstain in the UN vote to allow China to annex the Congo and he won’t forget Colby’s help. As Colby rises to leave, he is amazed at how Price trades countries like playing cards and asks why. Price takes his glasses off and says he has always wanted to be the most powerful person in the room. He has achieved that, except for one or two instances, striving for a God-like legacy. Joanna puts on her dress and earrings. In the SUV, Mr. Sutherland voices his concern of being seen with Elliot. Joanna reminds him that if he had done his job to trace the calls, they wouldn’t be in this situation. She rolls down the window and greets Elliot. Back at her house, Joanna is staring silently. Elliot wonders why she isn’t saying anything, as if she can hear his conversation with the viewer. Mr. Robot feels like she can see him and when he moves to walk away, she says “You’re not going anywhere.” Joanna believes Elliot is working with Tyrell and can find him. Mr. Robot advises against this and Elliot tells her no. Mr. Robot fears for their life. Joanna gleefully tells the story of her first date with Tyrell: how she told him to sleep with a stranger and take her earrings. The next morning, he gifted her the earrings she is currently wearing, her favorite despite how cheap they are. She presents the phone and believes it is another of Tyrell’s gifts. She admits they haven’t spoken and tells Elliot to trace the calls. Mr. Robot believes she is as crazy as her husband, who killed a woman and was going to kill them. Elliot puts his hoodie up, but Mr. Sutherland is standing in his way. Joanna takes off his hoodie and whispers in his ear, asking if he really wants to say no to her. At the apartment, Darlene is mad that Cisco brought back the man he found at the smart house. He was muttering Darlene’s name. She explains that he is Vincent, a fsociety militant from the D.C. job. Cisco wants to take him to the hospital, but Darlene is weary of a tracking bug on him. Under his shirt is massive internal bleeding. She muses that he knows her face and name and in the hospital, he will wake up to police and morphine. Their mission is to find Trenton and Mobley. Cisco yells at her for messing up her priorities. She is not special nor a leader, has been fumbling ever since 5/9, and needs to wake up. Dom arrives at the smart house, currently being investigated by FBI technicians. She speaks with Agent Yang, who explains that the D.C. militants were found in Maryland two days ago. After a car chase, one escaped while the rest were apprehended. This was the rendezvous. The E Corp lawyer, Susan Jacobs, who owns the place has gone missing. Dom asks why she was called. Yang presents a sketch of a man who was seen here, bringing another man into a cab around 10pm. It matches a man from her case. Dom asks why the FBI burned the house instead of setting surveillance. As Sutherland drives, Elliot looks at the effects of 5/9, the garbage pileups, graffiti, and long ATM lines. He wonders if this was the future he was fighting for. Mr. Robot believes Joanna is crazy and wants to go home. Elliot asks who might be calling. Mr. Robot theorizes that many people hate Tyrell and could be making the calls. Elliot tells Sutherland that if he wants this done tonight, he needs to buy hardware from Micro Center as the police seized all his computers and it could be weeks before he gets them back. Dom marches into Santiago’s office and presents him with two sketches of Cisco: one described by Ollie and the other from the smart house. Santiago wants to put out a B.O.L.O of the sketch. Dom disagrees, believes that the Dark Army may kill him. They already lost Suneil Markesh, they can’t lose this target as well. Santiago says the slow method isn’t working, especially for the new direction the FBI is going in after the Berenstain surveillance scandal, and he’s going to the media. He assures her that Agent Thomas is looking into cab companies. At Micro Center, Elliot gets a laptop and cell phones, astounded that there is an E Coin discount. He sees Sutherland playing video games when the mystery phone rings. On the other end is breathing and an abrupt hang up. Elliot asks if the viewer heard that and realizes that Mr. Robot has disappeared. Cisco and Darlene are at the ER waiting room, reading the Dark Army eavesdrop transcript. Cisco asks what Elliot has to do with Stage 2. He says they could have dropped off Vincent, but Darlene wanted to stay. She admits that she isn’t special. She thought she was after 5/9 succeeded, but Elliot was the one with the plan. She recalls a time when she was 5 and her family went to Coney Island. Her father and brother went on a ride, while see wandered off from her mother. An old woman grabbed her and asked what she wanted from Nathan’s. Darlene cherished that, as her parents never asked what she wanted. She felt special. The woman took her home and showed her a pink princess room. Darlene stayed the night, but awoke to police. She wonders about her new life that never was, but thinks that she wouldn’t have had Elliot. Meanwhile, back at his apartment, Elliot makes a super antenna. He receives a text from Angela, in his phone as her childhood hero ClaudiaKincaid. Elliot prints out a law enforcement form and impersonates a police officer to trace the call as a suicide threat. Angela texts him 911. Sutherland is split on whether he wants it to be Tyrell. He explains that begins talking about past clients and their strangeness, but Elliot tunes him out. He asks the viewer to look around the apartment, as Mr. Robot kept insisting on coming home. He wonders if he lied about Tyrell. Frank Cody is on TV at the ER, ranting against society’s next step to strip people of computers and information. A nurse is meeting with Darlene and Cisco. She tells them they can see him in an hour . Elliot traces the phone to an address on 82nd street. Sutherland takes a picture and says it wouldn’t be Tyrell at that location. The FBI break into Cisco’s apartment. Dom finds Cisco’s library ID. The nurse sees Cisco’s sketch on the news. Cisco and Darlene’s are eating at a restaurant, Lupe’s. Elliot receives another text from Angela past midnight. At Lupe’s, Darlene says that she has money stashed away and they should wipe down the apartment and bolt. Darlene is sick of being paranoid of her surroundings and believes the Dark Army got Mobley and Trenton. Cisco wants to think it over. He steals food off her plate. The nurse talks to Santiago and Dom. As Santiago goes to review the security footage, Dom deduces that Cisco and Darlene did not see the news and simply went somewhere nearby to wait for an hour. Elliot meets Angela on an empty subway car. He’s sorry he’s late. Angela asks why he started fsociety. He says he didn’t want to involve her. She says an FBI agent came to her home. She wants to confess about the femtocll and is going to see her lawyer. We can’t beat them, she claims. Elliot laments putting his loved ones at risk while he hid in prison. He tells Angela they’ve come a long way from getting high and watching Back to the Future 2, which they didn’t get around to doing last time. Dom asks a person closing a restaurant if she saw Darlene and Cisco. She is pointed in the direction where eateries are open. Power surges on the street. Angela references when she found Elliot at the museum when he went missing. He was screaming at an unseen figure and she asks if that was his dad. Elliot doesn’t remember. She tells Elliot he can’t work with him and suggests he get off as they pull to a stop. They stand, hug, and Elliot kisses her. He leaves and Angela is close to tears. As the doors close and the trains pulls away, the inconspicuous man and woman confront her. Dom is across the street from Lupe’s when she spots Darlene and Cisco. She calls in all units and goes inside to speak with them. Two gunmen like those from China arrive on a motorcycle. One fires through the window of the restaurant. Dom wounds him. He stumbles into the street as his comrade drives off and cars arrive, some in pursuit, others stopping. The gunman commits suicide as Dom runs out, waving her FBI badge. She is in shock, her face splattered with blood. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes